Blood Brothers
by Juliettebee
Summary: The story of the Miller brothers, before and after the outbreak. Told in both Joel's and Tommy's point of view, we get to see what made them so close, and what drove them apart for so many years. Story continues on after Tommy leaves for Jackson, and when Joel settles in Boston.


**I don't know, I suppose I just wanted to explore the Miller brothers, because I really love Tommy. (Even though he's hardly in the game, but whatever?) I actually tried it (sort of) with another fic of mine, but abandoned it, mostly because I am lazy. Yeah, I can admit it.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think! Enjoy. :)**

**...**

_Tommy_

I want to justify it to him, it's just I can't help but feel like I'm abandoning us. He's put us through hell and back, but he's kept me alive. I owe him my life.

He's gonna make me feel like I'm shitting all over him, but I can't take it anymore. I'm tired of living on the road. Survivin', not livin'.

Damn, that sounds like a song.

I told Marlene I'd meet her tonight. I figure it'll take me a couple of hours to hit city hall, and then it's just down into the train station.

Joel's sleeping right now. He snores louder than ever. I'm surprised the goddamn infected haven't gotten to us yet, cos that is some deafening shit. Even as kids, he'd rattle the windows. Mom always said he had a bear hiding in his body. I'm convinced. He's hairy like one, and he sure as hell smells like an animal. I get it that we can't take a shower whenever, but, shit, that's bad.

I chuckle to myself.

And now I'm feeling conflicted, but, damn. I can't take it anymore. I can't sleep at night, because of the things I've seen. Joel put me through that, and I can't help but think I'd almost be better off without him.

But he's my goddamn brother.

Flesh and bones, blood and sweat, we are the same. I feel obligated to be with him, for the rest of our lives. I guess I'm also worryin', wondering if he's ever gonna talk to me after this.

The thing is, the Fireflies, they're just trying to do the right thing. The military is too fucking uptight, and the idiots who live in the cities can't control it on their own. We need some kind of a government, instead of everyone having a gun up their ass. Marlene makes it sound like we're going to make a difference. I believe her.

She's talking about council and protection, and all the time, still lookin' for a cure to save us all. She's rallying together everyone who can hold a gun, but nobody's offerin'. But unlike all the other groups, the Fireflies have got some hope. They believe in what they're doing. And they just don't go around killing anyone who breathes. They've got some sense.

Joel's waking up.

"Tommy, what in the hell is that smell?"

"Your breath blowing in your face," I say, and toss him an apple. It's mushy and bitter, but it's the best we've found all week. I think I heard once, that the apple is nature's tooth brush. I hope, for my sake, it is.

We get up and get our shit together. I tie my hair back, and Joel groans.

"You need to cut that shit off. You're starting to look like a woman."

My hair is to my shoulders. It makes me feel like Samson. "Only if you shave your beard."

"Hell no."

I smirk. Just what I thought.

We make our way through the streets of Philadelphia. The city had been abandoned a few years back. All's that left is empty malls and infected. We haven't seen any yet today, but I won't hold my breath.

Joel sees a porn shop down the street. He walks over to it, but I stay where I'm at.

"Why, _hello__, _Stoya, you are looking great today!" He jokes, and holds a dvd in his hands. "Stoya Learns a Hard Lesson. A _hard _lesson, Tommy."

But I'm not laughing.

"Thomas, a _hard_-"

"I get it, okay?!"

Joel shuts up. He knows something's going on, but he can't put his finger on it. He looks at me for a second, then puts the movie down. "Okay."

For a moment, I'm wondering if he's gonna bring it up, but he doesn't.

...

**Okay, hoped you liked it alright. Ya know. Anyways, let me know what you think! I will be updating this soon, by Friday at the latest! Thanks for making it this far! :)**


End file.
